Pour préserver l'Innocence
by Alfgard
Summary: Comment les barrières entre Gryffondors et Serpentards vont s'écrouler les unes après les autres !
1. Foule en deuil

Chapitre 1 : Foule en deuil

**Poudlard au mois de mai – 5 ans après la défaite du Mage Noir "Lord Voldemort"**

La magnifique pelouse était piétinée à qui mieux mieux par des centaines de pieds. Des groupes de sorciers de tous âges étaient réunis en ce lieu. L'on pouvait compter parmi eux l'ensemble des élèves de cette prestigieuse école ainsi que leurs professeurs. La cérémonie ne devait pas commencer avant au moins une demi-heure mais un grand nombre de sorciers était arrivé avant l'heure afin de visiter ce lieu chargé de souvenirs pour chacun. Des dizaines de jeunes enfants en bas âge couraient entre les jambes des adultes donnant du fil à retordre aux elfes de maison.

De nombreux regards se tournaient régulièrement vers la plus grande des pelouses du parc. Des centaines de chaises y avaient été installées. Elles étaient décorées de crêpes noires et pourpres. Tout le long des allées étaient disposées de magnifiques gerbes de fleurs de lys. Ce triste spectacle était disposé en éventail autour d'une stèle voilée de crêpe noire. Même si personne ne l'avait encore vue, ils savaient tous ce qu'ils y verraient, un commémoratif des victimes de la guerre contre Voldemort. Le Ministre de la Magie et certains de ses compères avaient voulu l'installer au Ministère mais cela avait soulevé un tel tollé que l'idée fut vite abandonnée. La Gazette du Sorcier avait fait deux sondages, l'un auprès des parents des victimes, l'autre auprès de l'ensemble des sorciers. Il en était ressortit une totale unanimité, c'était à Poudlard que chacun voulait voir cette stèle. C'était un lieu hautement symbolique où avait eut lieu une partie des combats. C'était le lieu que leurs enfants fréquenteraient et ainsi ils seraient préparés tous jeunes aux dangers de la magie noire. Cette stèle devait normalement comporter les noms de ceux de la "première" guerre contre le Mage Noir.

La foule très disparate avait l'air d'avoir doublé de volume. Sur certaines poitrines étaient accrochées des rosettes pourpres. Elles permettaient aux autres de savoir que ces personnes étaient les parents des victimes. Certains avaient autant de rosettes qu'ils comptaient de victimes parmi les leurs.

Les flashs crépitaient ! Les journalistes ne savaient plus où donner de la tête tant les célébrités étaient foison. La tristement célèbre Rita Skeeter laisser filer sa plume à papotes sur son calepin. Elle traquait sans relâche les moindres paroles et son photographe faisait crépiter son appareil sur la moindre larme. Beaucoup de personnes les évitaient alors qu'ils accordaient du temps à Luna Lovegood-Londubat qui avait repris le journal de son père. Son époux Neville n'était jamais bien loin, il s'occupait de leurs deux enfants. Son visage qui n'avait plus rien d'enfantin la regardait amoureusement. Sur sa poitrine était épinglé deux rosettes. Son fils Franckie tira sur la manche vide de sa veste pour attirer son attention. Certaines personnes faisaient de leur mieux pour ne pas regarder à l'endroit où manquait un bras. Cette blessure de guerre, cette amputation, il avait fini par s'y accoutumer n'y faisait plus guère attention.

La "tribu" Weasley venait d'arriver. Les autres sorciers les connaissait et avaient remarqué qu'ils avaient tous la même quantité de rosettes soit une pour Arthur, une pour Charlie, une pour Fred, une autre encore pour Fleur Delacour-Weasley et la dernière pour Ginny. Les survivants Molly, Percy, Bill, Georges, Ron et son épouse Hermione étaient serrés les uns contre les autres. Ils tenaient par la main la ribambelle d'enfants.

Les enfants étaient principalement ceux de Ron et Hermione. Quatre étaient à eux seuls, le cinquième, Arthur, était à Bill et le sixième, Jamie, était à Harry et la défunte Ginny. Ils tiraient les mains des adultes pour s'en libérer. Quand le petit Potter vit arriver son père en compagnie du couple Tonks-Lupin, il arracha sa main à celle de sa grand-mère et courut au devant de lui. Harry l'attrapa en vol et le fit tourner autour de lui, l'enfant hurlait de fausse terreur. Quelques regards désapprobateurs furent rabattus par d'autres plus amicaux ! Il ferait beau voir que quelqu'un ose se permette le moindre reproche à celui qui avait tant donné et tant perdu ! Harry, lui, portait trois rosettes de plus ainsi que son fils. Ses amis Ron et Hermione arrivèrent vers lui avec leur "nichée". On les comparait déjà à Arthur et Molly Weasley et ils en tiraient une grande fierté. Il y avait l'aînée Ginny, son frère cadet Fred et les jumeaux Matthew et William. Ils avaient tous moins de cinq ans et étaient nés après la guerre. Hermione avait eut sa fille deux mois après la mort de sa belle-sœur, Ron l'avait mise à l'abri. Honteuse de n'avoir pu assister à cette dernière bataille, elle avait voulu que sa fille porte le prénom de Ginny. Après bien des tergiversations, les enfants obtinrent de pouvoir aller jouer. Après tout, que pouvaient-ils craindre ici à Poudlard surtout que dans quelques années, ils y vivraient sept ans de leur vie. Les enfants s'égaillèrent alors dans l'immense parc.

Une grande femme apparut toute de noir vêtue, ses cheveux noirs étaient en un chignon serré, ses yeux étaient maquillés de façon charbonneuse. Elle était émaciée et avait perdu tous les kilos superflus de son adolescence. Sur sa poitrine, éclatait une seule et unique rosette pourpre. Pour qui l'avait reconnue, était étonné de la femme qu'elle était devenue et les échos qui étaient parvenus à tous étaient plutôt positifs. Elle faisait preuve de retenue et de réelle modestie. Elle était de ces femmes qui sous la douleur et sous certaines opprobres en sortent plutôt grandies. Sur son chemin, on s'écartait complaisamment. Pas à cause de son sang, de son rang ou de sa fortune, non, mais pour ce qu'elle était devenue et pour ce qui lui avait attiré le respect de ces cinq dernières années.

Il en était de cette femme comme d'un bon vin : imbuvable dans sa jeunesse mais savoureux une fois vieillit. Elle aurait pu, tel une piquette, s'aigrir sous les drames, avec le temps… mais elle avait acquis une grande noblesse d'âme qui faisait l'admiration. Depuis la fin de la guerre, elle avait usé de son temps, de son influence et de la fortune de son défunt époux pour aider les démunis de cette guerre. Elle disait que c'était la moindre des choses puisque son mari avait donné sa vie à la résistance contre le Mage Noir. A eux deux, peut être, auraient-ils réussi à réparer les fautes de la famille de son époux ? Voilà la question que se posait la dernière madame Malefoy.


	2. Amitié enfantine

**Chapitre 2 : Amitié enfantine**

Un petit garçon lançait des cailloux dans le lac en essayant de faire des ricochets comme son père le lui avait montré. Il avait ôté chaussures et chaussettes pataugeait gaiement le bas du pantalon relevé.

Il entendit une voix fluette de fillette et rencontra un regard bleu anisé.

- Dis, tu fais quoi ?

- Ben… tu vois bien, je fais des ricochets !

- Je trouve que tu n'en fais pas beaucoup et en plus, ils tombent tous dans l'eau trop vite !

- Eh, c'est pas facile, t'as qu'à essayer toi !

- Mais euuuhh… je sais pas moi !

- Bon alors va-t'en maintenant..;

- Nan !

- Pffuuu

- Dis !

- Quouaaahh !

- Tu t'appelles comment ?

- Je m'appelle Jamie ! Euuh, en vrai c'est James Sirius Albus Potter mais tout le monde m'appelle Jamie… Et toi, c'est quoi ton nom ?

- Moi, c'est Morgane Narcissa Lucy Malefoy !

- Tu sais quoi, Morgane, t'as de drôles de yeux !

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont mes yeux ?

- Ils ressemblent aux bonbons que ma tata, elle me ramène de la France, ils sont bleus pareils !

- Oh tu as une tata ?!

- Oui, tata Hermy !

- Tu en as de la chance, moi je n'ai que maman et Litta !

- Qui c'est Litta ?

- C'est notre elfe de maison !

- Nous, on n'a pas d'elfe de maison ! Papa, il veut pas et tata Hermy non plus !

- Maman, elle n'a gardé que Litta pour moi et elle a libéré tous les autres !

- Et ton papa ?

- J'ai plus d'papa !

- Moi non plus, j'ai plus de maman ! Elle est morte !

- Mon papa aussi il est mort !

- On est pareils alors ?

- Ben, non, toi, t'es un garçon et moi, je suis une fille !

- Ouarff !!!

Ils papotèrent à bâtons rompus comme seuls de jeunes enfants peuvent le faire. Ils reprirent le lancé de cailloux, oublieux de tout ce qui n'était pas leur jeu. La belle robe blanche de la fillette commençait à se tacher.

Depuis quelques minutes, pratiquement toutes les chaises, devant la stèle étaient occupées. On avait placé les parents des victimes aux premières rangées. Les Weasley, les Lupins, les Londubat et Harry y étaient assis. Ils avaient gardé deux places pour Georges et Remis qui étaient parti à la recherche de Jamie et du jeune Fred. Ils virent revenir seulement avec le jeune Weasley. Harry sentit l'anxiété le submerger. Il se leva de sa chaise en parcourant la foule assise, ou non, à la recherche de la touffe de cheveux foncés de son fils. Il ne supporterait pas de le perdre lui aussi. Non, décidément trop des siens étaient morts. Pas son fils aussi, après sa Ginny, lui serait arraché, non !

Les Weasley tentèrent de le calmer. Il se rasseya et se releva plusieurs fois. Cette fois-ci, Percy et Bill accompagnèrent Georges et Remus. En effet, Harry étant un des principaux initiateurs de cette stèle et un des "officiels" de la Cérémonie, il ne pouvait quitter sa place. En tant que chef des Aurors, il avait acquis un certain "pouvoir" au sein du Ministère. Au vu de sa victoire, amère, sur Voldemort et de ses compétences certaines, son accession à ce poste n'avait souffert aucune opposition d'aucune sorte. Pour beaucoup de gens, il avait acquis une respectabilité qui le plaçait au même niveau qu'un Dumbledore ou un Merlin.

Il passa plusieurs fois sa main dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant chaque fois un peu plus. Plusieurs fois, il serra ses mains anxieusement en laissant errer son regard. Tout d'un coup, il vit surgir Madame Pomfresh. Elle se dirigea nerveusement tout au bout de leur rangée. Elle s'adressa à une femme brune habillée de longs vêtements de deuil. Cette dernière se leva, la main à la bouche, une expression apeurée sur le visage. Elle suivit alors Mme Pomfresh qui approcha, cette fois-ci Harry.

- Monsieur Potter, il faudrait que vous me suiviez, votre petit garçon a eut un petit accident.

- Jamie ? Est-il gravement blessé ?

- Suivez moi l'infirmerie, M. Potter ainsi que Mme Malefoy !

Les deux parents inquiets emboîtèrent le pas à l'infirmière et prirent la direction de l'école.


	3. Inquiétudes Parentales

**Chapitre 3 : Inquiétudes parentales**

Madame Pomfresh trottinait devant les deux parents inquiets. Elle les fit entrer dans l'infirmerie. Ils s'arrêtèrent sur le pas de la porte à la vue du spectacle. Les deux jeunes enfants étaient étroitement enlacés et trempés jusqu'aux os. Ils 'approchèrent en montrant leur étonnement.

- Nous n'avons pas pu les détacher l'un de l'autre ! Comme si un sortilège les liait l'un à l'autre et leurs petites mains sont très fortement crispées à leurs vêtements respectifs !

- Mais que leur ait-il arrivé ? _murmura Pansy_

- Un cinquième année a vu, de loin, qu'ils se débattaient dans l'eau, il lui semblait que des strangulots essayaient de les attirer vers le fond !

- Pourquoi s'en sont-il prit à deux jeunes enfants innocents ? _Demanda Harry_

- Nous ne savons pas ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, ils s'en sortirent, ils sont juste en légère hypothermie ! Leur état d'inconscience me surprend un peu ! Asseyez-vous et occupons-nous d'eux !

Les deux jeunes parents se rapprochèrent et prirent une chaise. De chaque côté du lit, ils échangèrent un regard. Les souvenirs revinrent à leur mémoire.

Ils se rappelèrent le commencement de leur dernière année à Poudlard. Tant de choses y avaient changé. Dumbledore décédé, c'était Minerva Mc Gonagal qui avait reprit la direction de l'école. On avait dû remplacer le poste du professeur Rogue. Néanmoins, la chose la plus étonnant fut le tournant à 180 ° qu'eut prit Drago Malefoy. Il était passé du pro-Voldemort à son exact opposé ! Tout le monde avait pu remarquer qu'il fuyait ses anciens amis et passait beaucoup de temps avec les professeurs et les membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix.

Remus Lupin avait été réaffecté au poste de professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. En accord avec la Direction et le Ministère, il avait ouvert une classe de formation "Spéciale". Tous les élèves désirant se perfectionner pour avoir plus de chance face aux mangemorts étaient invités à y participer. C'est là que bons nombres de gryffondors et de serdaigles eurent la surprise d'y découvrir un Drago combatif et hargneux. Au cours d'un des entraînements, il avoua qu'il voulait venger sa mère tuée par son propre père ! Plus personne n'eut de doutes sur sa "vocation" de résistant à Voldemort. Il rejoignit l'Armée de Dumbledore. Si Harry jouait au solitaire surtout lors de sa recherche des horcruxes, tous les autres jeunes gens avaient décidé de s'unir.

Les premières batailles avaient commencé après les fêtes de fin d'année, un peu partout en Angleterre mais aussi dans le reste de l'Europe. Les mois passèrent à une grande vitesse. Les élèves n'étaient pas très attentionnés à leurs cours. Quand arrivèrent le moment des ASPIC et des BUSE, les examinateurs furent on ne peut plus tolérants pour ces élèves qui avaient eut le courage de rester à Poudlard. Harry avait retrouvé presque tous les horcruxes et les avaient détruits. Les batailles avaient continué bien après et la promotion de Harry Potter atteignit l'âge de dix-neuf ans quand une sorte de "calme avant la tempête" pointa son nez. Drago lui avait eut une sorte d'intuition et avait dit aux membres de l'A.D. dont Hermione était le chef : "Mes amis, je pense qu'en ce moment, nous sommes dans l'œil du cyclone, inquiétons-nous, le pire est à venir !".

L'envie de "vivre" et de profiter de cette accalmie provoqua de très nombreux mariage parmi les membres de l'A.D. De nombreuses grossesses furent entamées. Ginny Weasley était déjà enceinte avant ces mariages et sa mère l'obligea à épouser le père de son enfant, Harry Potter. Elle était accouchée depuis un mois lorsqu'elle suivit son mari et ses amis pour combattre Voldemort et ses partisans. Cela lui fut fatal. Hermione, enceinte, que son mari Ron et son ami et beau-frère avaient obligée à rester au Terrier, en avait conçu une immense culpabilité. Pansy Parkinson avait enterré son mari Drago Malefoy le même jour que le fut Ginny. Hermione accoucha trois mois plus tard de sa petite fille, qu'elle nomma Ginny.

Le deuil avait touché de très nombreuses familles mais la plus touchée avait été sans conteste la famille Weasley. Il avait fallu de nombreux mois à Harry et aux aurors pour "chasser" les derniers mangemorts. Il avait pu s'occuper de son fils qui avait déjà un an. Il avait été promu responsable des aurors avec un salaire suffisamment confortable pour élever un enfant. Il avait acheté un terrain proche de celui du Terrier et y avait construit un charmant cottage. Pansy Malefoy, elle était allée vivre au Manoir de son mari. Elle avait craint la venue de son beau-père mais il fut arrêté par Harry et il reçut le baiser du détraqueur. Elle avait créé la fondation d'aide aux victimes "Drago et Narcissa Malefoy". Elle avait reçu une double opprobre. Elle subissait le mépris des sangs purs qui n'acceptaient pas la "défection" de Drago ainsi que celui des opposants à Voldemort qui lui en voulaient pour son beau-père. Les survivants avaient alors tous axé leur vie sur leurs enfants, sur leur carrière et la reconstruction.

Tout à leurs pensées, les deux parents n'avaient pas remarqué que Madame Pomfresh avait séché les vêtements des enfants. Elle leur versait entre les lèvres une potion revigorante. Chacun des parents essaya de prendre la petite main de son enfant. Las, les deux enfants tenaient de façon obstinément crispée les habits de l'autre. Ils échangèrent un regard désolé.

Un gémissement surgit de l'imbroglio des deux petits corps. Harry vit s'ouvrir les yeux verts de son fils, sa parfaite copie. Il s'étonner de le voir resserrer son étreinte autour de la petite blonde.

Ce fut ce moment que choisit la fillette pour se réveiller à son tour. Elle regardait Harry.

- Jamie, c'est qui le monsieur ?

- C'est mon papa !

- Comment allez-vous les petits ? _Demanda doucement Harry_

- J'ai froid, Papa !

Là-dessus, Madame Pomfresh portait sur un plateau deux mugs fumantes. Les deux enfants s'étaient assis aussitôt et prirent les tasses de chocolat chaud. Ils les burent avidement. Ils se dévisagèrent et rirent aux éclats. Chacun d'eux avait une petite moustache marron au-dessus de la lèvre supérieure. Harry eut un petit rire complice avec la jeune mère qui contemplait affectueusement sa fille et son petit compagnon. Madame Pomfresh avait reprit son plateau.

- Ils vont très bien ! Ils ont quelques petites traces des strangulots mais cela disparaîtra dans quelques jours.

- Merci, _répondirent en cœur les deux parents_.

Tandis que les adultes bavardaient, les enfants firent fortes grimaces. Une voix tranchante stoppa la fillette alors que celle-ci étirait ses lèvres en une grande grimace.

- MORGANA, NARCISSA…

- Mais… m'man, _répliqua la fillette en rentrant la tête dans ses épaules_

- TAIS-TOI !! Je ne t'ai pas élevée comme cela !

- On s'amuse !

- JE SAIS ! Ce que je ne sais pas, c'est pourquoi vous vous êtes retrouvés dans cette "situation" ! Je t'écoute, MA FILLE !

- Et bien…

- Je lançais des cailloux, _fanfaronna Jamie_.

- Oui, j'ai aussi lancé des cailloux

- Mais tout d'un coup, y'avait tout plein de strangulots qui nous gênaient !

- Et il y a en a un qui m'a attrapée alors Jamie lui a balancé plein de cailloux.

- Ils se sont tous attaqués à nous deux !

- Et Jamie s'est battu comme un lion !

- Après, je m'en rappelle plus !

- Moi non plus.

Pansy secoua la tête.

- Allez, Pansy, ce n'est pas grave, ils ont la forme, _souria Harry_

- Harry, on devrait les punir pour la peur qu'ils nous ont occasionné !

- Tu feras ce que tu voudras mais je ne punirai pas mon fils, pas aujourd'hui.

Les yeux de la jeune femme se' posèrent sur les rosettes pourpres que son vis-à-vis portait à la poitrine. Machinalement, elle frotta la seule et unique sur la sienne et Harry put voir des larmes poindrent. Elle qui s'était juré de ne pas craquer.

- Tu as raison, Harry… Justement, il faudrait peut être que nous allions, non ? Ils vont t'attendre

- Oui, fit-il en grimaçant

Ils prirent alors la main de leur enfant respectif et repartirent pour le parc.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour,

Je suis en train de faire le point sur mes fics.

Celle-ci est l'une de celles que je prévois d'abandonner.

Si néanmoins, un nombre certain d'entre-vous souhaitait que je la continue, je réviserais peut être ma décision.

A bientôt.

Alfgard


End file.
